<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by selenocysteine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881964">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenocysteine/pseuds/selenocysteine'>selenocysteine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dota 2, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, 架空半原创</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenocysteine/pseuds/selenocysteine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个以dota 2欧美职业选手为原型，Hp孙时代设定为背景的架空半原创！架空半原创！架空半原创！重要的事情说三遍！<br/>不接受以真人为原型的，不接受对Hp原著有适当修改的，请出门右转慢走不送谢谢！！！！<br/>设定在hp第二次巫师战争之后11年，zai在战争中牺牲，选择作为幽灵留在霍格沃茨。而战后rtz与sumail结了婚，领养了个孩子起名叫Korey，他将是文章的主角。<br/>这是一个过度的时期。一切都刚刚被摧毁和推翻，一切都在被慢慢重建和修复，不管是是学校、社会、还是人与人之间的关系。上一代的爱恨情仇还在延续，而Korey将会从自己的角度去了解、去目睹它们，并慢慢地理解他身边依旧存在的偏见、观念差异、还有某个人一直苦苦守着的执念。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gh/miracle, jerax/matumbaman, notail/s4, resolut1on/yawar, rtz/sumail, zai/rtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obsession</p><p>一<br/>这是Ludwig在霍格沃茨的第11年。<br/>这11年他过得着实无趣。除了每年的分院他不得不出现在大礼堂的长桌旁时，他大多数时候都喜欢在天文塔和拉文克劳塔之间徘徊。刚开始的时候，他还会偷偷飘到魁地奇球场看比赛，还会怀念曾经的时光。后来这些比赛似乎也渐渐失去了意思，只是他还会在瞥见学生手里最新款的扫帚时轻哼一声。<br/>Ludwig喜欢在天文塔上待一整天，或者在八楼的走廊里徘徊。格雷夫人和血人巴罗有时会和他聊聊天。他有时还会去和马人费伦泽谈谈星象，那经常是他最开心的时候。但他不常去，因为有些马人很不欢迎巫师幽灵。不过他也很喜欢看皮皮鬼将墨水洒在斯莱特林学生头上，还有考试前拉文克劳的学生在罗伊娜的雕像前拜上一拜的模样。他觉得现在拉文克劳的学生真是越来越笨了，都快赶上那群格兰芬多了。<br/>又是一年的分院仪式。Ludwig伸了个懒腰从天文塔上飘了下来，他刚刚看到那群新生乘船到达了彼岸。听说今年莱姆斯·卢平的孩子要来霍格沃茨上学了，他敢赌100嘉隆泰迪会进格兰芬多，血人巴罗居然赌泰迪会进赫奇帕奇。<br/>“晚上好，格雷女士。”Ludwig果不其然在塔楼下碰到了另一位拉文克劳的幽灵。<br/>“晚上好，黑暗贤者。”格雷女士对他点了点头，唇角勾起一个略显凉薄的笑意。<br/>“听说Hassan家的那个孩子今年入学。”格雷女士漫不经心地说，一边点头回应其他幽灵的问好。<br/>Ludwig的呼吸停滞了一秒。他转过头去对教师席上的Peter点了点头，仿佛没有听清。但又过了一会，他开口道：“是啊。估计格兰芬多的魁地奇球队要包揽接下来几年的魁地奇奖杯了。”<br/>“我倒挺希望他能进拉文克劳的。”格雷女士挠了挠下巴。<br/>话音刚落，礼堂的门被打开了。礼堂里顿时鸦雀无声。大家都期待地注视着那一张张紧张的小脸，兴奋地交头接耳着。Ludwig努力装作不经意地扫过人群，试图寻找着，但他能看到的只是一片攒动的人头。无意间，他瞥见Gustav从校长席位上投来一个意味不明的笑。他感到十分不舒服，往墙壁的方向靠了靠。<br/>麦克米兰教授已经开始读学生名单了。<br/>A……B……C……<br/>Ludwig一个一个首字母的往下数，每多一个名字都是煎熬。<br/>“Hassan, Korey!”<br/>Ludwig的眼睛触电一般地抬起。他的目光追寻着一个瘦小的黑发男孩走出人群，他的头发微卷，却没有Sumail的头发卷的那么厉害。他棱角分明的脸上五官十分突出。他还没来得及细看，Korey的脸便被分院帽遮住了。<br/>如果Ludwig还有心，那全礼堂大概都能听见他的心跳。<br/>分院帽犹豫了很长时间，又或许他只犹豫了几秒。无论如何，这时间对Ludwig来说都无比漫长。最终，分院帽喊出了那个让他难以置信的学院：“拉文克劳！”<br/>他听到拉文克劳的长桌爆发出热烈的掌声。他看到Jesse Vannika用力地鼓着掌，脸上的表情有些微妙。他看见Johan兴奋地探过身对Gustav悄声说了些什么，Gustav露出了一个笑容，意味深长地向他的方向看了一眼。<br/>Ludwig感到一阵眩晕。他的目光一刻都无法从Korey脸上移开。他看到Korey很是自然地坐在了长桌尽头的空位上，露出了一个十分灿烂地笑容。他一笑起来眼睛都眯了起来，唇瓣显得更薄了。他愣怔在原地，一瞬间呼吸都停止了，以至于泰迪·卢平被分进赫奇帕奇时，都没有看到血人巴罗得意的眼神，也没有听到格雷女士的掩唇轻笑。那双褐色的眼睛眼角微微下垂着，看起来总有些睡眼惺忪的模样，莫名像极了Artour的眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到Gustav站起身，做例行的校长讲话完毕后Ludwig才回神。他能隐约闻到食物的味道，礼堂里嘁嘁喳喳的交流声不绝于耳。他意识到自己若再躲在墙里实在太惹人怀疑了，便不情愿地飘了出来。<br/>“你看到那个发型很是独特的教授了吗？对就是穿墨绿色袍子的那一个。那是我们的院长Vannika教授。他时而很严格，又时而宽松。他教算数占卜，是你三年级时可以报的选修。但说实话我建议你远离那门课…坐在他和Magnusson校长中间的是Sundstein教授，他教保护神奇生物。他人非常好…”Ludwig听见拉文克劳今年的级长——Terrance Vandenbos在跟Korey滔滔不绝地讲着。<br/>Korey一边听得认真，一边不住地往嘴里塞南瓜派。可以看出他其实很饿，有径直抓起鸡腿吃的冲动，但迫于礼貌没有这么做。Ludwig怀疑Artour除了跟Korey打过几次魁地奇以外根本没有带过这个孩子，甚至Clinton帮着管教了Korey相当长一段时间。<br/>这孩子性格真像Sumail，Ludwig想。他被自己的想法吓了一跳。愤怒、嫉妒、悲伤、绝望，万千思绪一齐涌上心头，越搅越乱。<br/>格雷女士恰巧这时飘到了长桌尽头。<br/>“欢迎，拉文克劳的新生们。愿你们能在这里找到属于自己的珍宝。 ”她声音清冷。<br/>“哦这就是我们学院的幽灵，格雷女士了。”级长介绍道“还有一位…”<br/>他扭头寻找着。Ludwig迫不得已地出了声。<br/>“欢迎来到拉文克劳。”<br/>“啊正是他了，黑暗贤者。”<br/>Korey闻声望向Ludwig的方向。四目相对的一刹那，Ludwig的眼中闪过一丝期盼。但Ludwig很快移开了目光，转头对一个三年级学生笑了笑。<br/>“黑暗贤者？为什么叫黑暗贤者？”新生中有人问到。<br/>Ludwig的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来。<br/>“我以为拉文克劳的学生不会傻到去问尼古拉斯先生是如何‘差点没头’的。”他讽刺道。<br/>那新生在Ludwig的目光中瑟缩了一下。Terrance也显出了几分犹豫。<br/>“听说他当年是个食死徒。”不知是谁低声透露出了真相。<br/>“食死徒？！”新生们惊呼道，连个别的老生也露出了惊恐的表情。也有一些人显得十分困惑。<br/>“吃死人？”有人交头接耳。<br/>“是食死徒。他们是当年被哈利·波特打败的那个神秘人的手下。”<br/>很多人倒吸了口冷气。<br/>“他怎么没被赐予摄魂怪的吻？”露丝·麦克唐纳尖声问道。<br/>“听说他是战死在霍格沃茨大战的，所以被幸免于难了。”<br/>“霍格沃茨居然还有食死徒。”有几个人小声嘟囔着。<br/>Ludwig心烦意乱透了。他简直想钻到长桌下面，然后从食物中突然冒出头来，吓吓那几个傻瓜。但他强行保持镇定，转身向隔壁的赫奇帕奇长桌飘去。<br/>“那贤者是什么意思？”<br/>Ludwig飘在空中的身形一顿。<br/>“听说他曾经是圣芒戈的药剂师，曾将不少病人从地狱的边缘拉了回来。”Terrance听起来大大松了口气，回答得飞快，“所以有人说，他是游离在光与影之间的人。”<br/>Ludwig没有听到Korey的回答。他转过身去假装与胖修士聊得投机。他不知道，在他身后Korey的目光一直注视着他，一副若有所思的模样。<br/>当所有人唱完校歌之后，学生们拖着疲惫的身躯向公共休息室走去。Ludwig和格雷女士不远不近地飘在队伍后，一路无言。<br/>“你觉得他像谁？”快到拉文克劳塔的时候Ludwig突然问道。<br/>海莲娜似笑非笑地看着他。<br/>“你知道领养的孩子可能跟父母没有丝毫共同点。”<br/>Ludwig耸了耸肩。拉文克劳的级长敲了敲铜鹰的门环。<br/>“肉体和灵魂，哪个更重要？”温柔的女声回荡在寂静的走廊。<br/>“同样重要。他们相互依存，没有灵魂的肉体没有过去，没有肉体的灵魂没有未来。”<br/>铜鹰略微思索了一会才开口：“说得好。”<br/>在新生们的惊叹声中，门吱呀一声打开了。Korey踮起脚尖回过头，两个拉文克劳的幽灵早就不见了踪影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今夜的星空格外明亮。<br/>晚风穿过Ludwig的身体，带着些许寒意。不过这点寒意对鬼魂来说算不上什么。若不是看到了光秃的枝头，大概他都不会知道冬天要来了。<br/>来到塔顶时他才意识到自己今天来的有些早了，拉文克劳和格兰芬多的学生刚刚下课。他一半的身体隐没在墙中，目光不由自主地落在了那个头发微卷的男孩身上。他最近胖了一些，Ludwig想，大概是霍格沃茨的伙食比家里的要好上不少的缘故。想到这Ludwig不禁低声笑了。<br/>Korey刚刚问完辛尼斯塔教授几个问题，正缓慢地收拾着书包。学生稀稀拉拉地走下了塔顶，一边挤在一起抱怨着天气。最后辛尼斯塔教授也离开了，只剩Korey一人还坐在一旁，似乎在思考着什么。<br/>Ludwig正思考着或许他应该转身离开时，Korey突然开了口：“每个2月29日火星的位置变化会形成什么特殊的规律吗？”<br/>Ludwig犹豫了一下。他可以假装自己没有听到，但这没有任何意义。他从墙里走了出来，飘到塔楼边缘离Korey还有些距离的地方停了下来。<br/>“这可不是一年级的内容。”<br/>“我知道，先生。我只是好奇。”<br/>“会。但这讲起来会很复杂，你或许会想要有个暖炉再听我讲。”<br/>“不，我不是很冷。”Korey说，但他忍不住打了个喷嚏。<br/>Ludwig笑出了声。<br/>“你有小罐子吗？”Ludwig四处寻找着。<br/>“什么？”Korey难得的露出了迷茫的表情，“我……我没有。”<br/>“那我们或许应该在你下次学会温暖咒之后再讲这件事。”Ludwig向Korey的方向靠了靠，“况且我只会让情况变得更糟。”<br/>“快宵禁了，我送你回去。”Ludwig见Korey还有些犹豫，率先飘向门口，做了个请的手势。<br/>“先生，您一般在天文塔做些什么？”Korey走下楼时貌似随意地问道。<br/>“你怎么知道我平时也来？”Ludwig挑了挑眉。Korey咧嘴一笑。<br/>“观星。我在试图总结更多的规律，血人巴罗提供了许多帮助。”<br/>“巴罗先生也经常会去天文塔？”Korey显得很是惊讶。<br/>“他还经常会去魔药课教室呢。”Ludwig从眼角看了他一眼，挑出一个笑容，“听说你昨天在熬制肿胀药水的时候炸了坩埚？”<br/>Korey顿时涨红了脸，像极了Artour憋着要发火的样子。<br/>“我……我只是……”<br/>“忘了在加豪猪刺之前把坩埚从火上拿下来。”Ludwig偏头看着他，挠了挠自己的下巴。<br/>“或许在给你讲火星的位置变化之前，我们应该先给你补补魔药课。”Ludwig将Korey送到了公共休息室的楼梯前。他借着休息室屋顶的满天星光打量着面前的男孩儿，“晚安。”<br/>“晚安，先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那之后，有段时间Ludwig都没再遇见过Korey。当然Ludwig每天都会见到Korey：在公共休息室，在大礼堂，在走廊里，在魁地奇球场……只是Ludwig再也没有在一年级的拉文克劳有天文课的时候来过天文塔，Korey也再没有提起过关于火星轨道的疑问，或许不是真的感兴趣，或许是害怕Ludwig再提起他魔药课上的事情。<br/>在一个阳光明媚的周六，拉文克劳迎来了新学期的第一场魁地奇比赛。<br/>Ludwig从禁林边缘飘进城堡时，师生们在吃早饭。他从礼堂门口飘过，正碰上Peter从礼堂里走出。<br/>“早上好，Peter。”<br/>Peter上下打量着Ludwig。<br/>“早啊，Ludwig。不去看比赛吗？”<br/>“每年都一个样子，没什么可看的。”<br/>“那可说不准，我看今年应该挺精彩的。听说今年新招进来的队员中有不少天赋异禀的。”Peter挑了挑嘴角。<br/>Ludwig耸了耸肩，还没来得及回答，斜刺里传来一个兴高采烈的声音。<br/>“早上好，Peter，Ludwig！”Johan拿着一小袋早餐笑容满面地从礼堂里走出，看上去心情非常好。<br/>“早上好，Johan。”Peter狐疑地看了眼他手中的装得鼓鼓囊囊的袋子和怀中的长袍，“大早上去洗衣服吗？”<br/>“哦，这个啊……”Johan有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“Gustav昨晚没回校长办公室，我去帮他拿两件衣服。”<br/>“我想你一个人也吃不了这么多东西。”Ludwig说。<br/>“确实该多吃一点，万一比赛要进行到下午呢！”Johan笑道，“Gustav坚称斯莱特林一定会赢，我可赌的拉文克劳。回头见了！要是我害得Gustav耽误了比赛，他不会饶了我的。”<br/>Johan挥挥手，对Ludwig眨了眨眼睛，转身小跑着下了楼。<br/>Ludwig同Peter道别之后向拉文克劳塔飘去，塔楼上恰好能将魁地奇球场一览无余。公共休息室里自然空无一人，深蓝色的天鹅绒幔帐让他感到心安。比赛还未开始，他无所事事地在休息室里绕了一圈，甚至考虑是否要到男生寝室里转一圈，或许他的床头会摆一张照片……<br/>但Ludwig很快否定了自己的想法。又过了一会，比赛终于开始了。他远远地望见Korey骑着那把据说是火弩箭600的扫帚在场上徘徊。Korey并不老实，找金色飞贼之余还时不时地干扰一下对方的追球手。他在横冲直撞的游走球之间灵活地穿梭，技术恐怕比Artour和Sumail当年有过之而无不及。他见Korey似鹰一般俯视着全场，忽地一下向球门的方向窜去，速度比鬼飞球还要快很多。斯莱特林的找球手连忙紧跟。Korey突然变向，绕过球门一个俯冲，身影模糊成一道蓝色，而他的对手则因来不及躲闪飞来投球的拉文克劳队员被甩在了身后。下一刻，Korey的手臂高高举起，宣告比赛的胜利。<br/>Ludwig弯起嘴角。他见所有拉文克劳的队员冲上去拥抱Korey，见看台上一片欢呼雀跃、人群沸腾，心中满是欣慰和掩盖不住的失落……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上，拉文克劳的休息室里十分热闹。<br/>石雕鹰的烛台和旗帜上的雄鹰都张开它们的翅膀，一下一下有力地扇动着，似乎合着音乐的节奏。他们张开嘴巴，发出的却不是鹰尖利的叫声，而是欢快的曲调。这些都赶不上人群欢呼的分贝。<br/>有人猜测拉文克劳的公共休息室总是安静的，有人说拉文克劳只有一群书呆子。但很显然，拉文克劳的学生就像每个学院的学生一样，会彻夜的赶作业，也会狂欢着将公共休息室掀翻。<br/>一个瘦小的人影被包围在中间，被众人托起、抛到空中又接住。他大笑着，似乎很享受这一切。星空一样的天花板上，一个火红的超巨星正缓缓移向穹顶正上方，耀眼地仿佛要将他吞噬进去一般。<br/>Ludwig半隐在墙壁中暗自勾起一个嘴角，笑Korey孩子气，却莫名想到Sumail加入格兰芬多院队后赢下魁地奇杯的比赛时，他们也是这样把Sumail举起来，扔到空中再接住，一路高歌着回到宿舍的。而Artour在一旁跟他们一起笑着，笑得高兴，又笑得有些失落——他那年刚刚离开院队。院队连续几年成绩不佳，上半年将将超过赫奇帕奇二十分名列第三，他一气之下把队长给了Ivan。Sumail今年刚刚顶替他作为找球手的位置，为大家赢下了学院杯，而他自己却没有做出任何贡献……<br/> <br/>狂欢一直持续到凌晨一两点钟，人群才渐渐散了，休息室清静下来。<br/>作为派对的主角，Korey自然是留到了最后。此时他正半躺在休息室的沙发上，笑着让他的室友们先回去睡觉。待所有人都走空了，他才缓缓转向Ludwig所在的地方。<br/>Ludwig从墙中飘了出来，见Korey的脸色因为兴奋和酒精而微微泛红。他知道Korey今天喝了点黄油啤酒。不过也无所谓，反正黄油啤酒喝不醉人。<br/>“先生，我今天开场不过十分多钟就抓住了金色飞贼！”Korey趴在沙发的椅背上笑吟吟地望着Ludwig，“他们都说我的俯冲漂亮极了！”<br/>Ludwig勾了勾嘴角。他飘到Korey身旁的壁炉前。火光之中，他的身形和面容愈发清晰了起来。“我看到了。非常漂亮。Sumail当年也不过如此。”Ludwig这样说着，语气中似乎有一丝不屑。但Korey并没有听出来。<br/>“您看到了？你来魁地奇球场观看拉文克劳的比赛了吗？”Korey惊诧地问道，在沙发上半躺下来。<br/>“我是幽灵，离不开霍格沃茨城堡。但拉文克劳塔提供了一个很全面的视角。”<br/>“您年轻的时候也打过魁地奇吗？”<br/>“嗯，我当时是拉文克劳的院队的击球手。你爸——Artour是格兰芬多的追求手，Sumail是找球手。”<br/>“那当时是拉文克劳厉害，还是格兰芬多厉害啊？”Korey换了个姿势，脸上挂着狡黠又好奇的笑容。<br/>“当然是拉文克劳厉害了。”Ludwig半仰起头，不假思索地回答道，“他们只在Sumail刚加入院队那年获得过一次魁地奇杯。之前从来没拿过冠军，之后也没有。”<br/>“这个我知道！Sumail经常跟我提起，奖品陈列室里的魁地奇杯上刻着他们的名字！”Korey显得很兴奋，“我也希望能把自己的名字留在奖杯上。最好能留下七年的！”<br/>Ludwig嗤笑出声，也不知到底是在笑谁。他倒是记得Sumail当年也说过类似的话。“是啊，有机会带你去奖品陈列室看看。”<br/>“好啊！不过……”Korey咬了咬嘴唇，一瞬间显得有些犹豫和愧疚。他低下头去，盯着Ludwig身后的火光，沉默了。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>Korey坐直了身体，似乎鼓足了勇气，看着Ludwig说道：“黑暗贤者先生，您为什么看起来如此关注我啊？”<br/>Ludwig屏住了呼吸。这大概是他最害怕回答的问题。他想过无数个借口，每一个听起来都不足够令人信服。何况这个答案真的只是为了说服Korey吗？还是为了说服他身后的某个人？他望着Korey的眼睛，里面装着一种急切的渴求。<br/>他知道了吗……<br/>“也不仅仅是关注我。”Korey回忆了一下说道，“您帮我在夜游的时候引开过费尔奇，却也帮泰迪捉弄过斯莱特林的艾弗里，也帮格兰芬多的韦斯莱找过他的课本。还有麦克唐纳、布朗、迪戈里……您，您是为了弥补您曾经犯下的过错吗？”<br/>Ludwig的呼吸又顺畅了。他几乎笑了出来。他刚刚在考虑应不应该找个借口搪塞过去，把Korey赶回去睡觉，没想到Korey竟帮他找出了一个完美的理由。一个真假掺半的理由。<br/>“算是吧。”他竭力控制住自己上扬的嘴角。<br/>“那您当初为何选择做一名……食死徒呢？”Korey小心翼翼地问道。<br/>“家族所迫。”Ludwig淡淡地回答。<br/>“可是先生，您一定有个人的意愿。您并不是您的家族，不是吗？”Korey的语气义正言辞，听起来甚是不满。<br/>Ludwig耸了耸肩。他神色黯淡了几分，离开了火光。他站到窗前背对着Korey，想到自己生前曾多次去韦斯莱兄弟的商店里，只为偷偷瞥见Artour几眼。他现在又是何模样呢？胖了吗？留胡子了吗？如果自己当初做了“正确”的选择，现在会是不同的结果吗？<br/>“先生！”Korey急切地又叫了一声。<br/>“你认识格林格拉斯家的男孩儿吗？”Ludwig答非所问道。<br/>“什么……？不，我不认识。”Korey茫然地摇了摇头。<br/>“亚克斯利家的女孩儿呢？”<br/>“我知道她。她的父亲也是个食死徒。”Korey的语气冷了下来，充满了厌恶，“她经常对埃斯特——埃斯特·奥利凡德冷嘲热讽。我不喜欢她。”<br/>“伯斯德呢？”<br/>“斯莱特林那个五大三粗的击球手？”<br/>Ludwig叹了口气。“我想你不会明白的。”他突然转过身，“很晚了，你该去睡觉了。”<br/>Korey张了张嘴，却不知道应该说什么。他从沙发上站了起来，险些没站稳。他盯着Ludwig看了一会，最终轻声说道：“好的，先生。”<br/>他走到宿舍门口顿住了脚步，转过身问：“先生，下次我的魁地奇比赛，您还会看吗？”<br/>Ludwig笑了。Korey迎着月光，竟觉得Ludwig的笑容甚是温和。“当然。”<br/>“太好了。”Korey又露出了他有些狡黠的笑，“晚安，先生。”<br/>Ludwig目送着Korey的背影消失在了盘旋而上的楼梯间里，目光久久没有移开。<br/>“晚安。”他的声音消散在空无一人的休息室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘿，埃斯特。你在看什么？”Korey愉快地跟沙发上淡金色头发的女孩儿打了个招呼，一屁股在她身边坐下，双腿翘到茶几上，看起来心情相当不错。<br/>“嗨，Korey。”埃斯特从手里的报纸中抬起头，偏头对Korey微微一笑。她将手中的报纸递过去，“报纸。《三个船锚和一个舵手》。你要看看吗？”<br/>“《三个船锚和一个舵手》？哈哈，这个名字起的真好。上面写了什么？”Korey将脑袋凑了过去。<br/>“哦，什么都有一些。”埃斯特愉快地说，“它经常会有一些算术占卜的冷门知识，我很感兴趣。它们可是Vannika教授写的呢！”<br/>“Vannika教授？我们院长在这份报纸上发表文章？”Korey挑了挑眉，难以置信地瞪大了眼。<br/>“是呀。哦，他们还有一个美食专栏，里面介绍的菜谱都很不错。我妈妈尝试着做过几次，味道都很不错。我也试着做过一些。”埃斯特指了指报纸的一页。<br/>“你会做饭？那你一定要教教我。这样下次Sumail再把我和Artour两个人扔在家里的时候，我就不必吃他从麻瓜便利店里买回来的火鸡三明治和沙拉了。”Korey仔细地阅读起专栏里的菜谱来。这期介绍的是法国菜。<br/>“有个别的菜做起来很简单，我相信你多尝试几遍也能做到的，Korey。普威特先生不会做饭吗？”<br/>“不会，一点也不会。”Korey突然读到了专栏末尾的名字，“嘿！这不是Roman叔叔写的吗？”<br/>“你认识这个专栏的作者？”<br/>“咳，何止认识。”Korey顿时来了兴致，盘腿挺直了腰背，“Roman叔叔是Sumail哥哥的伴侣，我每年圣诞节都能见到他，暑假也经常在他家住上一阵子。Roman叔叔人好极了！经常带我去河里游泳、陪我打魁地奇。”<br/>“我读过他的采访，他听起来是个很开朗而招人喜欢的人。”埃斯特笑了笑，“你们关系一定很近。他的魔杖是桤木做的吗？”<br/>“是啊——什么？”Korey挠了挠头，抱歉地一笑，“这我还真没问过。”<br/>“没关系。”<br/>“他每出一本新书都会寄给我们家一本。但你知道，Sumail和Artour从来不做饭。书全都被他们用来糊墙了。”Korey有些尴尬地说，“所以……额，你之后的报纸能不能也借我看看？”<br/>“当然。”埃斯特欣然答道，顺手将报纸递了过去，“这份我已经看完了，你可以拿去读。不过如果你只是想看美食专栏的话，学校的图书馆有一些这个报纸。虽然很旧了，但菜谱的新旧并不妨碍它们做出来的菜好吃，不是吗？”<br/>“那当然，美食是不朽的！”Korey跳起来，一手插着腰，一手高举过头顶，仿佛托着一个无形的盘子。他的样子逗得埃斯特咯咯笑了起来。“可学校的图书馆怎么会有这种……额……小报纸？”<br/>“你是想说不正经吗？”埃斯特依旧在眯着眼睛笑。Korey垂下头红了脸，没有说话，算是默认了。“很多人也这么评价卢娜阿姨的《唱唱反调》。他们说《唱唱反调》里的报到都是假新闻，都是胡编乱造的。但是你知道吗？对抗黑魔王的战争中，卢娜阿姨还因为她的父亲——也就是当时《唱唱反调》的主编——在杂志里写了太多关于支持哈利·波特和反魔法部的报道，而被关进了地牢里。报纸啊、杂志上的这些东西，我想只要不蓄意造谣，没有什么正不正经之分，都是人们不同的观点罢了。人们说它不正经，只不过他们不相信、不喜欢。”<br/>Korey的眉头蹙了起来，越拧越紧。埃斯特的话里显然包含了太多信息，让Korey一时间不能完全消化。<br/>“《唱唱反调》是什么？”他最终挑选了一个最重要的问题。<br/>“是卢娜阿姨的父亲创办的一本杂志，卢娜阿姨现在依旧在编写。你要是感兴趣，图书馆里也有几本，都是战争时期的。”<br/>“听起来很酷。额……那黑魔王为什么要抓卢娜阿姨？为什么不直接把她父亲抓起来？”<br/>埃斯特打了寒颤。她垂下眼睑，缓缓地摇了摇头。“我不知道。我没敢问。”<br/>“抱歉，我不是故意……”Korey站在原地，用余光乱瞥着周围。还好公共休息室里的人都各自忙各自的，没人注意到他们。<br/>“没关系。”埃斯特抬起头对他笑了笑，“其实我知道的很少。他们每次谈起这些的时候，爸爸都把我赶出去玩。我还以为你会知道的更多一些，毕竟你爸爸是傲罗，也都是凤凰社的人。”<br/>“我爸爸也不喜欢谈起这些话题。”<br/>“看来那段时光真的很黑暗。”埃斯特从口袋中掏出两颗糖果摊在手心，“吃糖吗？柠檬雪宝。”<br/>“哦好的，谢谢。”Korey剥开糖果的彩纸。柠檬雪宝含在嘴里，酸酸甜甜的。<br/>“我先回去了，魔药论文还差一个结尾没写完。”<br/>“魔药论文不是后天才交吗？”<br/>“嗯是的，但我想一鼓作气。以免明天就忘记那些辛苦查来的资料了。”<br/>“哦哦，说的是。”Korey想起自己一笔没动的魔药作业，心虚地瞥了眼钟表，盘算着练习魔咒之前还有没有时间去图书馆查资料。埃斯特起身跟他挥了挥手，他回报以一个微笑。<br/>一想起魔药论文就头疼。<br/>Korey很快打消了去图书馆的念头，决定找间空教室练习咒语。他今天刚在《不为人知的一百个咒语》里看到一个叫倒挂金钟的咒语，看起来很有趣，他已经迫不及待地想试试看了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“倒挂金钟！”<br/>教室里的那副盔甲原地转了180度，却几乎没有离开地面，看起来像是头顶地倒立一般。<br/>“啊——怎么还是不行！”Korey鬼哭狼嚎了一嗓子，瘫倒在两张课桌上。<br/>他已经在这间教室里练了几个小时了，这副盔甲不是头点地，就是横在空中。他跟Sumail练习缴械咒的时候都没感到这么受挫过——虽然最后是Sumail故意让着他，他才缴械Sumail的魔杖。<br/>“哦，我的小宝贝，看看是哪个不守规矩的学生在夜游啊？”<br/>Korey一咕噜从课桌上滚了下来，慌忙稳住了身体。遭了遭了！他转身逃出教室，头也不回地撒腿就跑。梅林，自己怎么练习咒语一不小心就过了宵禁的时间？过了多久了？自己现在在三楼，离拉文克劳的塔楼还有六层。自己跑得过洛丽丝夫人吗？费尔奇看见自己的领带颜色了吗？不——他应该没看见。那他或许应该先甩脱费尔奇再往塔楼跑，否则定会给自己学院扣分。<br/>想到这，Korey一个急刹车，往左一拐，沿着走廊向与拉文克劳塔截然不同的方向跑去。正在他转弯时，他听到右手边的走廊里的盔甲传来一阵巨响。他心一沉。完蛋，不会是恰好遇到皮皮鬼了吧？今天自己运气也太差了！Korey拼尽全力向楼梯冲去，三步并作两步往上跑，敏捷地跃过会塌陷的楼梯。他记得四楼有一间教室，前后有两扇门，通向不同的走廊。其中一扇通向的走廊离奖杯陈列室很近。那里遮挡物多，说不定能甩掉费尔奇他们。事到如今，不跑一定被抓，跑快点还能赌一把。<br/>梅林保佑今晚的巡逻教师不是Dager，否则他就要被从学校开除了。<br/>快跑到四楼教室的时候，Korey放慢了脚步。他躲进教室后尽量悄无声息地关上了门，但Korey觉得门发出的吱呀声恐怕全学校都听得见。他靠着墙大口大口喘着气，心跳猛烈得仿佛能从嘴里跳出去，震得耳鼓膜生疼。<br/>应该……甩掉了吧？<br/>Korey轻手轻脚地走到门口，将耳朵贴在门上仔细地听。他没有听到脚步声。好极了！他长吁了口气，打开门探出个脑袋左右张望着，飞速溜到了奖杯陈列室。<br/>嚯，今晚可真刺激！希望皮皮鬼没有跟来，说不定他制造的铠甲叮当声还帮自己引开了费尔奇呢！<br/>正当他暗自庆幸自己走运的时候，他听到了一阵轻咳。他顿时僵在了原地。声音似乎是从一座雕像后面发出来的。是皮皮鬼吗？不对，皮皮鬼的话早就向他冲来大喊大叫了。是教授吗？可教授怎么会这样躲躲藏藏？难不成也是像自己一样夜游的学生？<br/>Korey的大脑飞速运转着。一个半透明的、银白色的身形慢慢穿过雕像显露出来。借着月光，Korey看清了他的模样，大大松了口气。<br/>“黑暗贤者先生。”Korey咧开嘴笑。<br/>“晚上好啊，Hassan先生。”Ludwig话中带笑，似乎还有点嘲笑的意味，“夜游探险好玩吗？”<br/>“还挺好玩的。我现在完全赞同Sumail跟我说的话——没有夜游过的霍格沃茨生活是不完整的。”<br/>Ludwig的神色暗了几分，但在黑暗中Korey没有看到。“是啊。”Ludwig漫不经心地答道，生硬地转移了话题，“上次说要带你看看刻着你爸名字的魁地奇杯，现在正好。”<br/>“棒极了。”Korey眼睛一亮。<br/>他跟着Ludwig穿过琳琅满目的奖杯和奖牌。他看到了不少教授们的名字。他们中有相当一部分当过学生会主席，获得过魁地奇杯。他再次在心中暗暗发誓，自己也要将名字刻在至少一个奖杯上。<br/>“先生，这里有您的名字吗？”<br/>Ludwig用眼角扫了一眼某个角落答道：“有。”<br/>“是什么？”Korey兴奋地望着他。<br/>“魁地奇杯。”<br/>“拉文克劳队连冠了吗？！”<br/>“连贯了三四年吧。”<br/>“我们输给了谁？”<br/>“格兰芬多。”Ludwig停在了半空，指了指他们身侧的那只奖杯，“有Sumail的格兰芬多。”<br/>Korey转过头去趴在玻璃上看。四周太黑了，他不得不眯起眼睛才能看清。他看到了Roman叔叔和Sumail的名字，但是——<br/>“为什么没有Artour的名字？”Korey十分惊讶。他回过头，看到Ludwig唇边有一个带着嘲讽的苦笑。<br/>“因为他恰好春季退队了。”<br/>“为什么？”Korey瞪大了眼睛，“这不可能。Artour跟我说他一直在魁地奇队里，还担任了好几年的队长呢。”<br/>Ludwig耸了耸肩。“他只退了半年。不早了，你该回去睡觉了。明天早上你是什么课？”<br/>Korey撇了撇嘴。黑暗贤者先生的话题转换也太生硬了。可既然听出来了他不愿意继续这个话题，再强行追问恐怕也没什么用，还不如下次找机会套套话。可是Sumail为什么也从来没跟自己提过这件事呢？<br/>“变形课。”Korey心不在焉地答道。<br/>“哦，那你最好别迟到。Artour曾经就经常因为夜游，变形课迟到。”<br/>“哈！这个Sumail跟我说过！因为Sumail比Artour低一个年级，周一周三早上恰好没课，经常前一天晚上拉着Artour出去夜游，导致Artour每次第二天都会起晚。”Korey回忆起Sumail讲述这个故事时大笑的样子，也不由自主地笑了起来。转念一想，却忽然意识到了一个问题。“不过……先生您怎么会知道？”<br/>短暂的沉默。Korey疑惑地蹙起眉，扭过头去看Ludwig。<br/>“四年级的变形课是拉文克劳和格兰芬多一起上。”Ludwig的声音干巴巴的。<br/>Korey瞪大了眼睛。“你和Artour……不会曾经是朋友吧？”<br/>Ludwig顿了一下。“是啊。”他风轻云淡地回答。<br/>Korey顿时停住了脚步。一阵难以言说的怒火涌上心头。<br/>Sumail之前在来信中警告过Korey，拉文克劳学院的幽灵黑暗贤者并不是什么好人。他不仅仅曾经是食死徒，更试图害死过自己和Artour。当时Korey并没有太当一回事。虽然Sumail的话让他感到不舒服，但想到黑暗贤者先生曾经是食死徒，而Artour和Sumail都是凤凰社的人，他觉得发生这样的事情也并不令人惊讶。<br/>可Artour和黑暗贤者竟曾是同级同学、是朋友。他们在魁地奇球场上切磋过球技，在同一间教室里上过课，一起谈天说地、在图书馆赶过作业、抱怨魔药课的冗繁……这些情感难道不足以成为他拒绝加入食死徒的理由吗？这些真实的感情不比那些所谓的、空洞的家族荣誉更重要吗？退一万步讲，这么多年的朋友他竟忍得下心亲自追杀吗？！<br/>这些思绪在他心中越搅越乱，怒火叫嚣着吞噬他残存的理智。他只想对Ludwig大喊大叫。<br/>“怎么了？”Ludwig在他前方不远处停下，回身望着Korey，脸上满是不耐烦，“你走不走？想被抓住关禁闭吗？”<br/>Korey抬起头来看着Ludwig，目光清冷，语气也是冷的。“我不需要你。”说完他自己大步向前走去，心还在砰砰地乱跳。Ludwig没有答话。Korey也没有回头。<br/>不知不觉间，Korey独自走回了拉文克劳的塔楼，一路竟也没有碰到任何人。他暗暗松了口气。如果刚刚因为赌气走错了路，或者碰到教授，或许真的有点冲动了。还好担心的事情并没有发生。他伸手扣了扣门环。<br/>“吐真剂里最重要的成分是什么？”<br/>“什么……？这可是——”Korey顿时紧张了起来。<br/>“绝音鸟的羽毛。”一个声音平静地答道。Korey转头，正是黑暗贤者。<br/>“没错。”<br/>门在Korey面前打开了。他径直走到通往寝室的楼梯口，突然站住了脚步。他回过头，黑暗贤者依旧飘在门口的地方注视着他。Korey与他对视了很久，最终一句话也没说，快步上了楼。跑上楼的时候，他隐约听到黑暗贤者对他说：“晚安，Korey。或许你可以叫我，Ludwig。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korey坐在图书馆里，面前摊着一本《毒菌大全》，手边还堆着三本草药和魔药相关的书籍，但他碰都没碰过。他已经在图书馆里坐了一下午了，少说也有三四个小时了，却依然凑不出八英寸的白鲜作用的论文。书上的文字更是有着极强的催眠功效。Korey一手托着腮强迫着自己读，一小时也只能看进去十页的文献。<br/>不能再这样下去了。<br/>Korey撂下自己的羽毛笔从位子上跳了起来。埃斯特再过一小时就会来读书馆找他，在这之前，他必须要找些别的事情做，否则他会在这里昏睡过去。或许他该去看看之前埃斯特提到的《唱唱反调》和……那份小报叫什么来着？《四个舵手和一个船长》？反正不会比魔药课本更无趣。<br/>他很快在放着《预言家日报》的书架旁边找到了《唱唱反调》，那花里胡哨的封皮着实把Korey吓了一跳。<br/>“难怪很多人说这不是个正经杂志。”Korey轻声嘟囔着。<br/>《三个船锚和一个舵手》相对更难找一些。姑且不说Korey连报纸的名字都记错了，那几百版的白纸黑字淹没在《预言家日报》之中，实在令人难以分辨。Korey费了些功夫，最终从那厚厚的一摞中随便抽出了三期报纸。<br/>回到自己的座位上，Korey首先打开了《唱唱反调》，他有些好奇是什么样的内容引得卢娜阿姨被抓了起来。打开之后他才发现里面的内容需要倒过来才能看。算是种讽刺吗？Korey笑了笑。他扫了眼目录，“食死徒残忍杀害混血巫师”和“哈利·波特在谋划什么”的标题，在“彩球鱼的烹饪方法”和“骚扰氓在食死徒的大脑中比例更高吗？”之类的标题中显得格格不入。他试图阅读了那篇关于食死徒的暴行的文章，但里面赤裸的描写让他感到很不舒服。况且，这与他所了解的食死徒没有丝毫区别。而哈利·波特的谋划则纯属天马行空的猜测——尤其是在知道哈利·波特完整的故事的多少年后，它的分析更显得荒唐可笑了。真不知道伏地魔为什么会对这些谣言感到畏惧。哦，他畏惧的或许正是谣言。Korey轻哼了一声，将《唱唱反调》扔到一边，打开了报纸。<br/>在仔细阅读了Roman的美食专栏，并确信自己一个也不可能做的出来之后，Korey看到的内容让他大吃了一惊。<br/>“《我的一个巫师朋友》？这是什么东西？为什么占了四个版面？”Korey哗啦哗啦地翻动报纸，惹得旁边桌子上的学生瞪了他一眼。<br/>Korey低声道歉，认真读起了这个专栏。读了一整个版面之后他才意识到，这竟然是一个发生在格林德沃时期的爱情小说！<br/>Korey的内心仿佛有一万只猫头鹰飞过。这真的是正经报纸吗？这个故事竟然还是主编亲自写的？<br/>不过细细读下去，这故事竟然写得还挺精彩。什么两个主角是青梅竹马，之间感情一直很好。可偏偏他们其中一个傲娇，什么感情也不愿意表现出来；另一个情商太低，什么也感觉不到。看得Korey都替他俩着急。读到第三份报纸的时候，他发现半路还杀出了另一个人，开始了奇怪的三角恋关系。<br/>“嘿，Korey你在看什么？”<br/>“嘿，埃斯特，你终于来了！你可不知道我一个人写魔药作业写的有多痛苦。”Korey抬起头，见埃斯特手里抱着好几本厚重的书，却瞥见书脊上的标题是《黑魔王的兴衰》、《第二次巫师大战》等等。<br/>“又只写了一半的长度就没得写了？”埃斯特笑着在他身旁坐下，书桌都在她把书放下的时候震了震。她推过两张羊皮纸，“这是我写的论文，这里是我罗列的一些其他的用处，顺便摘抄好了出处。你看看哪些你的论文里没提到就加进去。”<br/>“埃斯特你真是我的救星！”Korey惊呼，引得平斯夫人拿着鸡毛掸子向他走来。他赶忙低下头去，假装在认真写论文。这可能是开学来他第一次能交上一份像样的魔药论文了，还好他认识了埃斯特。<br/>Korey奋笔疾书，埃斯特就在一旁翻看她的那些历史书籍。Korey一边写，一边不停地用余光瞄向埃斯特手里的书。他们的历史课刚讲到《狼人管理条例》，黑魔法防御术也不过讲到女妖，这些书显然不是为了任何一门课程。埃斯特和自己想的一样？她也想从这些书中寻找什么的答案吗？<br/>Korey很快意识到，如果自己再这样三心二意，那恐怕他们俩都要吃不上晚饭了，于是加快了抄写的速度。<br/>终于，Korey赶着太阳完全落山之前写完了论文。他将羽毛笔扔在桌上，伸了个大大的懒腰。<br/>埃斯特从书中抬起头来，笑着望着他说：“写完了？”<br/>“写完了！”Korey揉了揉眼睛，把论文和书往书包里乱塞一气，拿起书包带往肩上一甩，“我们得快点。希望今天的晚饭有炸鱼和康沃尔馅饼。”<br/>“哦好的。我倒是听说今晚有米布丁，我还挺期待的。不够你等一下，我要借这几本书，得先去平斯夫人那里登个记。”<br/>Korey拍了一下脑袋。“哦你要是不说，我差点忘记了。我要再去多借几期这个。”Korey扬了扬手中的报纸，“我们图书馆门口见！”说着他一转眼就不见了。<br/>Korey来到前台登记的时候，平斯夫人给了他几个奇怪的眼神。他也不在乎，追上了在门口等他的埃斯特。<br/>“你借了什么？《三个船锚和一个舵手》？”埃斯特好奇地打量着。<br/>“是的。我发现……额……它里面有些很有意思的故事。”Korey不好意思地挠了挠头，生硬地岔开了话题，“你为什么要借那些书？”<br/>“哦是的。我觉得它的主编是个很有意思的人，他的采访和他写的故事都很有趣。”埃斯特随意地说，“这些吗？嗯……你知道，上次你向我询问的事情，我想查些资料。”<br/>“啊？我上回问了你什么？”Korey茫然地瞪大眼睛。他问了埃斯特什么跟第二次巫师大战有关的事情吗？纯血二十八家的立场吗？<br/>“关于……卢娜阿姨为什么被抓起来的事情。”埃斯特紧了紧怀里的书，躲开了Korey的目光。<br/>“啊那件事情。”Korey松了口气，“我当时只是好奇随口一问，你没必要这么认真。”<br/>“其实也是我自己想知道。我一直不敢问卢娜阿姨，也不敢问我爸爸，因为……”埃斯特左右看了看，压低了声音，“爸妈说，我的曾祖父曾和卢娜阿姨一起被关在马尔福庄园的地牢里。被救出来之后，祖父也一直身体虚弱。”<br/>他们快走到礼堂了，学生越来越多。Korey不得不把头凑得离埃斯特很近才能听清她在说什么。<br/>“我几乎不记得曾祖父的样子了，只记得他白花花的头发和有些浑浊的灰蓝色眼睛。但爸妈说，爷爷刚被救出来的一年里几乎天天在床上躺着，连一日三餐都是爸爸送上去。那时候妈妈已经有了我，爸爸又不敢出去上班，一个人照顾我们，特别辛苦。等我出生后，魔法界在一点点恢复，爸爸要去对角巷看店，妈妈要同时照顾我和太爷爷……”<br/>埃斯特说不下去了。她湛蓝色的双眼空洞地望着远方，似乎在回忆什么很遥远、很遥远的事情。她的眼中有一丝哀伤和失落。<br/>“三年后，我的曾祖父过世了。”埃斯特突然收回目光，望着Korey说道，她的语气依然平平淡淡的，“他们说在地牢里的折磨对他消耗太大了。所以我想，这对卢娜阿姨大概也不是什么愉快的回忆。但我不能一直逃避这些不是吗？它们对我们的父母、祖父母这么重要，我们总不能一无所知。”<br/>“你……你说得对。”Korey望着埃斯特，一时间不知道说什么，只好拍了拍她的背。他们在拉文克劳的长桌旁落座。<br/>“你看，今天有米布丁！”说着Korey拿过一杯放到埃斯特手边。<br/>“谢谢。”埃斯特接过，挖起一勺含在嘴里。她咬着勺子露出一个笑容，对Korey点了点头，“很好吃哦。”<br/>“是吗？那我也尝尝。”<br/>“还有你想要的馅饼。”埃斯特拿勺子指了指。<br/>“太好了。”看着埃斯特露出笑容，Korey也轻松了很多，“我饿极了。”他切开一块馅饼大快朵颐了起来。<br/>食物总是能令人心情愉悦。很快他们讨论的话题，就变成了佛洛林冷饮店的榛子甘草巧克力冰淇淋到底好不好吃。<br/>不过，埃斯特的话还是时不时会跳到Korey脑子里来。<br/>他想，自己倒从未逃避过战争的问题，反而是Artour和Sumail都不擅长讲故事，每次Korey都自讨没趣。不过Roman叔叔给他讲了不少精彩的故事：他们如何发明出“波特瞭望站”的电台，哪次凤凰社开会又惊险地躲避过一次追捕，还有他在霍格沃茨大战中以一敌三的光荣事迹等等，听得Korey热血沸腾。但他们中有人被食死徒抓到过吗？受到过钻心咒的折磨吗？他们的亲朋好友又有多少人牺牲呢？这些问题他好像从来没想过，也没人提过。<br/>或许埃斯特是对的，Korey想，他们这一代对战争一无所知。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……Hassan先生。”<br/>Dager教授冷冷地声音穿过整个教室，直指教室最后一排的Korey。Korey听到自己被突然点名，一个激灵抬起头，同时下意识地将手中的什么推进桌洞。<br/>“教授？”<br/>“刚才的问题你来回答一下。”<br/>“额……”Korey用余光瞥向身旁的埃斯特，拼命使着眼色。埃斯特飞快地在纸上写了些什么，悄悄推给了他。除草药剂需要几份霍克拉普汁？埃斯特只是重复了一遍教授的问题，显然她也不知道答案。那恐怕他只能瞎蒙了。<br/>“4……4份？”<br/>Dager教授勾起一个讽刺的微笑，Korey立刻知道自己答错了。他走下讲台，一步步向Korey走来。<br/>“那么又需要多少弗洛伯毛虫的黏液呢？”<br/>Korey只觉得脑袋大。让他去盲猜这些数字，不如让他如实地回答。没想到这时埃斯特突然退了张纸条过来，上面写着一个细小的2.<br/>“额……两份。”<br/>Dager教授挑了挑眉走到他的桌前，一手随意地撑在他的桌上，不动声色地按住了桌上的纸条。<br/>完了完了，他千万别发现我桌洞里的东西啊！Korey在心里祈祷，一边心虚地瞥向埃斯特。<br/>“那么普通解毒药剂里有什么成分？”<br/>这就是刻意刁难了，Korey愤愤地想到，他们根本没学到解毒药剂。<br/>“粪石，还有……”他支支吾吾，编不下去了。知道粪石是最通用的解毒药剂是他的极限了。他听到埃斯特在他身边悄悄翻书的声音，但Dager教授离他太近了，即使埃斯特找到了答案，也不可能在教授眼皮子底下帮他。<br/>正当他想得入神是，Dager教授以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把从他桌洞里掏出了一份报纸。<br/>“嘿！还给我！”Korey跳了起来，竟试图去抢。他听到身边的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇同时倒吸了一口冷气。<br/>“我还以为Hassan先生是已经掌握了所有魔药知识才不听课呢。”Dager将报纸举过头顶向后退了两步，“让我看看是什么让Hassan先生如此着迷。《我的一个巫师朋友》？”<br/>Korey脸涨得通红。班里一半的同学都笑了出来，但Korey知道他们心里所想的和自己所看的根本不是同一个东西。但在这群讥笑声中，他听到了Dager教授的轻笑。教授此时已走回了讲台上，正用一种意味深长的眼神望着他。Korey感到莫名其妙。<br/>“这个故事我还挺熟的。你要感兴趣我可以给你多讲讲，保证比这里写的精彩。”Dager扬了扬手里的报纸，“今晚八点，我的办公室。”<br/>之后他又若无其事地回去讲课了，却导致Korey后半节课都心不在焉。他一边想着Dager教授的那句“保证比这里写的精彩”是什么意思，一边不出所料地看错了魔药的熬制时间，并且多搅拌了两圈。<br/>最后Korey拿着手中深紫色、半是固体半是液体的魔药交上去的时候，他一直在跟埃斯特道歉。但后者只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，温和地对他一笑。Dager教授只是瞥了一眼他的药剂，面无表情地打了个P。<br/> <br/>十一月中旬的伦敦已经很凉了，地窖的走廊更是阴冷的令人瑟瑟发抖。<br/>Korey打了个寒颤，将自己的袍子裹得更严实些，想着下周大概要把围巾从箱子里找出来了。刚过晚饭时间不久，从礼堂或图书馆回休息室的斯莱特林不在少数。他挤在人流里显得格格不入，收获了不少冷眼。他的目光在人群中来回扫视着，还好没有亚克斯利和她的同党。不过这个点，呵，他们恐怕正在公共休息室对着明天的变形作业胡编乱造呢吧？<br/>想到亚克斯利像巨怪一样对着论文抓耳挠腮的样子，Korey噗嗤一声笑了出来，心情不自觉地变好了许多，连死老鼠和弗洛伯毛虫都没能让他变得沮丧，以至于他敲响魔药办公室的门时脸上还带着笑。<br/>“晚上好，教授。”Korey推开门，一眼就锁定了地上放着的一桶死老鼠。哦，今天又是处理老鼠尾巴。他翻了个白眼，脚步轻快地走了过去。<br/>“晚上好。”Dager教授一边将手里的日光兰根茎加入坩埚，一边抬头看了他一眼。看到Korey上扬的嘴角挑了挑眉，“知道能听故事这么高兴？”<br/>“嗯？故事？”Korey一愣。<br/>“哦，原来你不想听。不想听那算了。”Dager教授将锅中的药剂顺时针搅拌了三圈，起身坐回到办公桌后。<br/>“您课上说的话……不是随口一说？”Korey小心翼翼地问道，一边手底下娴熟地割断了老鼠的尾巴。说实话，禁闭的内容虽然总令人感到反胃，但从难度来讲比熬制魔药小多了。被关了三四次禁闭之后，Korey已经能高效地完成每次的任务了。<br/>Dager教授没有回答他的问题，倒是饶有兴致地拿起桌子上的一份报纸，摊开在面前阅读了起来。Korey仔细一看，正是课上他被收缴的那份。<br/>“额……教授，这是图书馆的报纸。您知道，如果我没能按时还回去的话，以后写论文都没法借书了。”<br/>“那不是正合你的意吗？一个完美的不写作业的理由。”<br/>Korey翻了个白眼，但他注视着Dager教授翻动报纸的手不自觉地紧张了起来。万一他觉得这个故事幼稚低俗，不适合他这个年纪的孩子看，就不还给他了怎么办？万一他看了之后觉得里面的事情虚假可笑，对报纸大肆诋毁，他忍不住想用死老鼠砸他怎么办？他一边心不在焉地切着老鼠尾巴，一边不断地瞟向Dager教授，一不留神就切到了手。<br/>“嘶！”Korey猛地抽回手，嫌弃地甩了甩。这可是解剖过十几只老鼠的刀子。<br/>“白鲜在你身后的架子第二排。”Dager教授抬起头，往椅背上一靠，十指在腹前交握。他静静地注视着Korey给自己上药，突然指了指面前的报纸问道，“你觉得他写的怎么样？”<br/>“什么？”Korey一愣，飞速扫了一眼Dager教授，“我觉得额……这报纸挺有意思的，虽然有点不正经。”<br/>“我不是问你报纸。我是说《我的一个巫师朋友》这个故事，你觉得怎么样？”<br/>Korey瞪着Dager教授，后者正偏着头用略带玩味的眼神望着他。今天是自己不太正常，还是Dager教授不太正常？为什么他今天不仅和自己聊天、看了从自己这里没收的报纸，还问自己对里面的小说怎么想？但Korey是绝不会撒谎的，他昂起头一本正经地回答道：“我觉得故事写的很精彩，尤其是Zach对Ryan的感情。”<br/>“哦？”Dager教授眼底的笑意更深了，“所以你更希望Ryan和Zach在一起，而不是和Bob在一起？”<br/>“那当然！”Korey激动了起来，“Bob简直就是后来者居上！他就是靠着那些小伎俩和肉麻的情话才将Ryan骗来的，他根本不如Ryan爱Zach！”<br/>Dager教授忽然扶额哈哈大笑起来，笑得Korey莫名其妙。他不知所措地拿着药瓶，被Dager教授笑得脸越来越红。<br/>“你笑什么！”他的模样像极了气急败坏地Artour。<br/>Dager教授摆了摆手，咳嗽着让自己平静下来。“Hassan先生，在你因为激动把手里的白鲜瓶子砸掉之前，请把它先放回架子上去。”<br/>“哦……对，对不起。”Korey红着脸立刻照做了，并且低下头继续处理起了老鼠。他依旧显得很不服气。<br/>“你知道这个故事的结局吧？”<br/>Korey的脸显得更红了。“不，额……我不知道。实际上，这章之后的内容被某种魔法盖住了，我还没研究出解除它的方法。你不会要告诉我最后Ryan和Bob在一起了吧？”<br/>“是啊，他们结婚了。而Zack在战争中牺牲了。”<br/>Korey难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。“他怎么能这么写？！我是说，他把Zach对Ryan的感情写的如此深刻……”<br/>“你不会要哭了吧？”Dager教授的语气中不无讽刺之意。<br/>“这简直胡写！这就是作者将后面内容遮盖起来的原因吗？他们后面发生了什么？”<br/>“哦，并不是。他遮盖起来后面的内容，大概是因为之后的内容会更黑暗吧。你知道，战争、折磨、死亡。它们并不很令人愉快。”<br/>“哦……”Korey瘪了瘪嘴，缓缓低下头去，泄愤似的狠狠割断老鼠的尾巴，将老鼠扔到另一只桶里，“可我只想知道在世界杯大赛之后Zach和Ryan发生了什么。总不至于比赛之后就立刻开战了吧？”<br/>“那倒不至于。”<br/>“到底发生了什么？”<br/>“若是你现在停下来听故事，你恐怕今晚就要睡在这里了。”<br/>“哦对，对。”Korey赶忙拿了五只老鼠放在桌上，飞速处理起来，时不时抬头瞟一眼挂在书架上方的钟表。<br/> <br/>Korey将最后一根尾巴扔进桶里，长舒了口气往椅子上一靠，轻轻欢呼了一声。时间刚好指向九点整。刨除刚开始浪费的时间，他只用了不到四十分钟。Korey对自己的效率满意地咧嘴一笑。<br/>“处理完了？”<br/>Dager教授正将坩埚里的魔药一勺一勺地舀进玻璃瓶中，手边还整齐地摆着十几个玻璃瓶。Korey望着教授有条不紊地操作，竟有一丝出神。从小到大，他都听Artour和Sumail抱怨魔药程序冗杂、气味熏天、没有实用。少有的几次见Artour帮韦斯莱商店调制魔药，都是一场闹剧。Artour总是手忙脚乱的，指使着Korey一会从架子上拿个瓶子，一会从地上找个草药的。屋子里充斥着Artour的大喊大叫和四溅的药水。他自己在魔药课上的表现也半斤八两，幸亏埃斯特能准确辨识出需要的药材。<br/>但Dager教授是什么时候完成他的药水的？Korey竟回想不起过去的四十分钟里，Dager教授那边传出过任何动静，连瓶瓶罐罐的碰撞声他都记不起来。反而是他自己处理老鼠发出的声响更大些。<br/>Korey这样想着，愣了半晌才应了声“嗯。”<br/>“好吧。”Dager教授掸了掸手，站起身来，“你想从哪听起？”<br/>“报纸上只写到Zach躺在床上一边听收音机里的《我的一位巫师朋友》，一边听……Ryan洗澡的流水声……”说到这，Korey的脸红了一下，“我想知道之后发生了什么。”<br/>Dager教授低笑了两声，笑得Korey脸更红了。<br/>“之后Lu……啊不，Zach给了Ryan一只双面镜。”<br/>“双面镜？”<br/>“嗯。双面镜是很少见的物品，只存在于个别古老的纯血统家族中，在市场上也买不到。据说无论相隔多远，镜子的持有者都能通过它看到或听到对方。”<br/>“哇哦……酷！”Korey兴奋地跪到椅子上，上半身都趴在桌子上，一前一后地摇着椅子，“这样Zach和Ryan就可以随时联系了，对吗？”<br/>“对。不过Ryan很少主动联系Zach，至少在战争开始前的几年里都不频繁。”<br/>“那Zach呢？”<br/>“Zach只主动联系过Ryan两次。一次是提醒Ryan格林德沃将要崛起，而自己因为家族原因不能再与他过多接触；另一次是警告Ryan格林德沃的追随者们将要洗劫他所工作的地方。不过Zach经常在四下无人时掏出双面镜，期待着能看到Ryan的模样出现在镜子里，又或者试图分辨通过镜子传出的模糊对话声。可惜他只能听到Ryan睡前大声抱怨魔药课太难，还有他睡觉时的鼾声。”Dager教授对他露出一个玩味地笑容。<br/>Korey的耳根红得似火。他尴尬地低下头去，摸了摸鼻尖。他确定Dager教授最后那句话是编出来为了嘲讽他的，因为魁地奇世界杯举行的时候，Zack和Ryan已经十八岁了，早就从霍格沃茨毕业了。<br/>“真肉麻。”他小声评论，“这算是他们之间的秘密吗？Bob之后会知道这个双面镜的存在吗？”<br/>“Bob会知道双面镜的存在，不过那是Bob和Ryan住在一起后的事了。”<br/>Korey猛地抬起头从椅子上跳了下来。“Bob和Ryan住在一起了？”他拔高了声音。<br/>“别这么惊讶，这是必然的事。”Dager教授走到Korey身边扳过他的肩膀，推着他向门外走，“但是现在你必须回你的公共休息室了，我可不想在宵禁之后陪你从地牢走到拉文克劳塔楼。我今天已经够累的了。”<br/>“等等！等等！”<br/>Korey往后仰着，脚下仿佛粘了胶水，赖着不愿走，却感到抓着自己肩膀的手捏的自己生疼，完全无法抵抗。他的力气怎么这么大？“哎哟，我自己走！”他疼得叫起来，在感到肩膀上的压力一松的时候赶忙蹿到门边。他一手握着门环，一手揉着肩膀，反而越揉越疼得龇牙咧嘴。<br/>“这个故事的后续，我以后还有机会听到吗？”<br/>“放心，以你现在的魔药水平，有的是关禁闭的机会。”Dager教授抱起双臂对他挑了挑眉。<br/>Korey略带歉意地嘿嘿一笑。“再见，Dager教授。”他半推开门，微微一顿，“谢谢您。”<br/>Dager教授不以为然地摆了摆手。“你要真想谢我，麻烦把下一篇论文写得像点样子。”<br/>“啊马上宵禁了，教授再见！”Korey连忙关上门，一溜烟消失在了走廊里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽说拉文克劳的下两场比赛皆在圣诞节假期之后，但是紧锣密鼓的训练一点没停下，刺骨的寒风和时不时飘下的雪花都丝毫没能阻挡队长兰伯特的“热情”。更糟糕的是，一些教授决定在寒假前给学生们做一次测验，检查他们阶段性的学习成果。<br/>Dager教授就是其中一位。<br/>Korey拖着疲惫的身躯回到公共休息室，一头倒在沙发上，发出一声凄惨的叫声。“啊——！”<br/>埃斯特却没在他身边坐下。她拢了拢怀里的书说：“我想回寝室复习一会儿草药学，再看看最近爸爸寄给我的《美洲魔杖木材大全》。”<br/>“我的天，埃斯特！你居然还有心情看这些。明天可是魔药检测！魔药！”Korey一咕噜从沙发上滚下来，就地盘腿坐下，“我在图书馆复习了三个小时，都没搞明白狼形乌头和舟形乌头到底有什么区别。”<br/>“它们没有区别。”埃斯特笑了笑，“我不太担心。毕竟小测的实践部分恐怕不是我一晚上就能补回来的。不过理论部分如果你需要我的笔记，我可以借给你。”<br/>“要要要！”Korey如饥似渴地接过埃斯特的笔记，一头扎了进去。后者笑着看了他一眼，轻道了声“晚安”便回了寝室。<br/>虽然埃斯特的魔药操作水平并不自己高出多少，但理论知识是无可争议的扎实。笔记本中密密麻麻的字迹看得Korey直眼晕。更麻烦的是，对于一些稀奇的材料，埃斯特会查很多课外资料做补充。Korey根本找不到重点。<br/>“龙血共有十二种用途，它可以被用作炉膛清洁剂，去污剂，治疗疣子……”<br/>Korey记起有一次Sumail试图拿烤箱为Artour烤一个苹果派，结果烤糊了前两个，第三个直接在烤炉里爆炸了。最后Sumail不得不出门给Artour买了一个派回来，而留他一个人在家里趴在烤箱前清理了一小时。如果那时候他知道有炉膛清洁剂这种东西就好了……<br/>Korey迷迷糊糊地想着。眼皮的重量让他难以承受，他拼命地眨了几下眼，试图让自己清醒过来。他浑身酸痛，只想倒在温暖舒适的床上。都怪下午的魁地奇训练，他现在疲惫不堪，又或者只是晚上吃的太饱了。休息室里的炉火烧得如此暖和，灯光也渐渐柔和下来。睡意一阵阵袭来，Korey靠在沙发上闭上了眼睛。<br/> <br/>再睁开眼睛时，公共休息室几乎已经空了。<br/>Korey揉揉眼睛坐起身子，瞥了一眼身后的钟表，忽然猛地打了一个机灵。他跳起来，居然已经十一点了吗？<br/>“哎，我这是……”他长叹一口气，拍了一下自己大腿，追悔不已。自己怎么就又睡着了呢？他只好庆幸自己没在休息室睡到第二天早上天亮，否则就太丢人了。他将自己的笔记、魔药课本、埃斯特的笔记分别摊在面前，硬着头皮复习起来。他不知道自己能坚持多久，又或者能记住多少知识，但一旦自己回到寝室，自己就绝不可能学习了。<br/>周三的晚上，极少有学生逗留至深夜。快到午夜，最后几个高年级学生也勾肩搭背地回了寝室，休息室里空空荡荡的。Korey仰起头，头顶是一片闪烁的星空，罗伊娜·拉文克劳的雕像在皎洁的月光下注视着他。<br/>聪明过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。<br/>Korey长叹了口气。他第一次怀疑自己是否配得上拉文克劳。或许他应该现在就回到寝室睡到明天上课，反正他现在背得再多，实践部分还是会不及格。他莫名觉得有点冷，于是抱起双臂缩在沙发的一角。忽地，他听到背后传来一阵低笑。他吓得一个激灵，回过身跪在沙发上，紧紧抓着沙发背，才发现一个银白色的幽灵飘在沙发后不远的地方。<br/>“黑暗贤者先生！你吓死我了！”<br/>Ludwig笑了两声，飘得近了些，让自己的身影浮在被火光照得到的地方。“在复习魔药？”<br/>“是……是啊。”Korey坐回了沙发上，有些心虚地瞥向Ludwig。很难说他是在单纯的消磨时间，还是真的在复习。他撇了撇嘴抱怨道，“Dager教授明天有阶段小测。都快圣诞节了，还不让我们轻松些。”<br/>Ludwig的目光却越过Korey的肩膀，落在他摊开的课本和笔记本上。<br/>“你在看日光兰的用途？它不是重要材料，Peter不会考的。Peter的小测只会考15道选择题，其余时间都是实践操作，你背下来整本书也不如调制魔药的成绩有用。”<br/>“我就指望这几道选择题答对了啊！现在哪还来得及熬药水啊。我课堂成绩里的A都屈指可数。”<br/>Ludwig低下头笑了起来，笑得肩膀都在颤。<br/>“你不许笑！”Korey气急了，朝他大喊。<br/>Ludwig别过头强忍着笑容，再对上Korey的目光时，Korey见他怔了一下。还未等Korey反应过来，Ludwig已飘到了他身前，指着他的课本说：“Dager教授从不重视选择题，所以考题也基本是固定的，一年只改一两道。我告诉你重点。”<br/>“好……好！”Korey的目光从迷惑变得兴奋和欣喜。他忙抓过课本，拿起羽毛笔，一脸希冀地望着Ludwig。<br/>Ludwig不易察觉地勾了勾嘴角。“龙血的十二种用途，粪石，弗洛伯虫粘液——”<br/>“你等一下，太快了，我还没找到。”<br/>Ludwig放慢了速度，给Korey留出翻找的时间。偶尔，除了书上的重点以外，Ludwig还会补充些知识点，都不过一两句话，比埃斯特大段大段的补充要精简得多，也有用得多。Korey低头微蹙眉头，翻书翻得飞快，记得认真。这幅表情从未在Artour或Sumail身上出现过——或许除了在考OWLs和NEWTs之前。<br/>终于画完所有重点之后，Korey举起双臂轻声欢呼道。“真是太感谢您了，黑暗贤者——！”<br/>“Ludwig。”<br/>“Ludwig。”Korey重复道，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑，“谢谢你！若是没有你，我恐怕通宵也复习不完。”<br/>“没什么。早点背完回寝室吧，要不明天就要在魔药课上睡过去了。”Ludwig挥了挥手，下一秒便消失在了墙壁中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天，Korey将自己粉红色的遗忘药水交上去的时候，他听到Dager教授轻笑了一声。<br/>“希望你没花太多心思复习我的课，否则我真为你浪费的时间感到遗憾。”Dager教授在一小叠羊皮纸中翻找着，将他的那张理论知识试卷递给了他。<br/>Korey闻言心里一紧。不会吧，15道题压中了14道他还能不及格吗？他屏息接过自己的试卷，飞快地看到了右下角写的14/15，大大地松了口气，险些没欢呼起来。<br/>“多谢教授。”他用余光瞄到Dager教授在成绩单上给他随手写下一个A，道了声谢转身就溜，抓起书包跑到走廊，高高地跳起，卷子也脱手而出。他感到难以置信。自己的魔药课成绩居然及格了！及！格！了！虽然他的遗忘药水到最后也没能变成教科书上写的橙色，但是谁在乎呢？这是他熬制得最好的一次遗忘药水了。它的颜色既不是黑的，也没有凝成块，这已经很不容易了。<br/>他的心思已经飞到一周后的圣诞假期了。每年圣诞，Roman和Yawar叔叔都会来家里做客，偶尔他们也会被邀请到Yawar家做客。这意味着无比丰盛的圣诞晚宴。除了被填充得满满当当的烤火鸡、奶香浓郁的土豆泥、烤得微焦的羊排或者猪排以外，Roman叔叔每年都会带两道不同的菜品。去年他带来了西班牙海鲜饭和东方的一种叫冰糖葫芦的甜品，让Korey大开眼见、直掉口水。Korey对今年的菜品的期待已经超过对圣诞礼物的期待了。<br/> <br/>一周的时间过得飞快。Korey坐在火车的柔软座椅上时，满脑子想得就只有盘腿坐在火炉边的地毯上，抱着热巧克力，听Roman叔叔讲他去各国旅行的所见所闻。Artour会点燃他从韦斯莱商店拿回来的费力拔烟火，Sumail则会夸夸其谈地吹嘘他的傲罗任务有多么惊险刺激，虽然一半的时间他都在吐槽他同事的糗事，逗得大家哈哈大笑。Yawar叔叔则会在一旁安安静静地听着，和大家一起笑得前仰后合。Yawar叔叔不太爱说话，只是在心情好的时候会愿意给他唱首不知是哪个地方的民谣。<br/>一声刺耳的鸣叫，火车速度慢了下来。Korey兴奋地趴在窗边，在攒动的人群中寻找Artour的身影，可是直至火车停下来，他也没找到。<br/>又迟到了？<br/>Korey叹了口气，背起背包走下了车，踮起脚尖四处张望着。站台被回家的学生和来接孩子的家长围堵的水泄不通。火车的蒸汽还没散，白雾弥漫着视线，让Korey更难看清远处的人脸。他艰难地在人群中挤来挤去，试图找个人少的地方等待Artour。他的肩膀忽然被谁撞了一下，身子往旁一歪，险些摔到。他一把抓住身旁人的胳膊，站稳脚跟。<br/>“抱歉，抱歉！”Korey一边道着歉，一边大口喘着气，心有余悸地想着是哪个没教养的，撞了人也不道歉。要不是自己反应快，恐怕就要在地上被人踩成肉酱了。光顾着发泄心中的怒火，他甚至没抬头看被自己抓住胳膊的人。直到被一只手按住了脑袋，揉乱了头发，Korey才发觉站在自己面前的竟是Sumail。<br/>“爸爸！”Korey欣喜地扑到Sumail怀里。<br/>Sumail笑着抱住了他，拍了拍他的后背。<br/>“让我看看这半年的变化。”Sumail眯起双眼摸了一把Korey的脸，又捏了捏他的腮帮子，“嗯，胖了不少。看来霍格沃茨伙食确实比家里好。可惜个子一点没长啊。你不会跟你爹一样是个小矮子吧？”<br/>Korey的眼珠差点没翻到天上去。在家里，他管Sumail叫爸爸，管Artour叫爹。问题是Artour并不比Sumail矮。Sumail这分明是无中生有的嘲讽。你怎么不当着我爹的面说呢，Korey心想。他撇了撇嘴，假装没听见一般地往站台外走。<br/>“生气了？”Sumail带笑的声音从身后传来。这笑声刺激得Korey本来不生气都有点气了。他没答话，仰着头往前走。没走几步，他便因为踩到前面人的脚道了好几次歉，又被人群挤得透不过气来。不过还好，人流也是向站台外走的。他干脆放弃挣扎，任人流推着他走。快到站台口的那堵墙时，他突然想起爸爸，不禁一阵慌张。他一回头，发现Sumail正走在离他不远的地方，隔着三两个人对他笑了笑。<br/>Korey松了口气。<br/>刚走出站台，英格兰冬日的寒风迫不及待地灌入胸腔，如刀刮着脸庞。Korey冷得抖了一下，将脸往围巾后面缩了缩。Sumail走到他身边，警惕地左右看了看，手缩进袖子里握住魔杖，对着Korey轻轻一点。一股暖流从脚下涌起，冷风的势头减弱了不少，周身似乎有一个无形的保护罩，将寒冷结结实实地挡在了外面。<br/>“到车里就不冷了。”Sumail说。<br/>Korey仰起头对爸爸咧嘴一笑。“谢谢。今天你怎么有时间来接我啊？”<br/>“上周刚结了个任务，这两周闲。下班早顺路来接你。我记得火车好像是四点半到站，没来晚吧？”<br/>Korey摇了摇头。“我爹呢？他有事儿来不了吗？”<br/>Sumail闻言咧开嘴笑了。他钻进车里，插入钥匙打着了汽车。“他可闲得很。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korey花了一上午的时间在卧室里包装礼物。<br/>他的朋友并不多，除了埃斯特他单独写了一封信以外，其他几人的礼物都很快被他装好系在了猫头鹰的脚上。看着Storm Spirit冲出窗外时一晃一晃的模样，Korey有些担心地挠了挠鼻子。<br/>Korey考虑过要不要给Dager教授送一份礼物，以对他给自己在三次禁闭中讲的故事表示感谢。然而他并不知道Dager教授喜欢什么。买稀有草药总是不会错的选择，但如何在对角巷避开Sumail狐疑地视线溜进斯拉格和吉格斯药房，又如何正确的分辨出哪些是实用的稀有材料，最后如何解释多出来的包裹和消失的大把金加隆实在是过于困难的事。最后他决定给埃斯特写封信，让她回校的时候带一些草药，自己再转交给Dager教授也不迟。<br/>最让他头疼的还是给自己家人的礼物。虽说圣诞节是孩子收礼物的节日，但自从有一次圣诞节Korey将一只麻瓜的尖叫鸡装进礼盒里，被毫不知情的Artour打开并逗得Sumail哈哈大笑之后，圣诞节给Artour和Sumail送礼物就成了Hassan家的传统。它有时是一个整蛊Artour和Sumail的契机，有时是他向爸爸和老爹表达谢意和爱的方式。当然，Korey不会忘记给Roman和Yawar叔叔送礼物，以保证Roman叔叔每年圣诞节都能给他们家提供美味佳肴，提醒Roman叔叔暑假一定要把他接过去住一个月，以及旁敲侧击的暗示他给自己买最新款的扫帚。<br/>Roman叔叔的圣诞礼物他早就有了主意，只怕他买的那个特殊的八音盒在关键时刻失灵。为此，他还特意买了张美国巫师界的地图，上面特意标注了许多餐馆和娱乐场所，算是备用礼物。给Yawar叔叔的礼物是一顶厚实的苏联毛帽，给Sumail的则是一顶黑色的爵士帽。<br/>至于给老爹的礼物……<br/>Korey盘腿坐在床上，盯着那个绿色鳄鱼头的玩具转着手中的魔杖。这是他花了一下午的时间从麻瓜玩具商店淘来的“宝贝”。鳄鱼张大着嘴巴，露出一口皓齿。它的牙齿可以一颗一颗被按下去，按到某一颗的时候鳄鱼嘴巴会突然闭合，“咬住”人的手指。但这个玩具的造型明摆着就是捉弄人的，就差在鳄鱼脑袋上写着“来按我的牙齿啊”了。老爹纵使再神经大条，他每天在韦斯莱笑话商店工作，各式各样的恶作剧道具见得多了去了，这种小把戏他会上当才怪。或许他应该给按下的每一颗牙齿加上一些音效，像尖叫鸡一样。可是如果总是尖叫就太没意思了。<br/>他用魔杖一下一下敲膝头，环视一圈自己的房间寻找灵感。他的目光扫视过被风吹起的暗红色窗帘、墙上贴着的蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的海报、书桌上来回踱步的小狮子，最后落在身边将要送给Roman叔叔的音乐盒上。他灵机一动，双眼发亮。可以每按下一颗牙齿就发出一个音符！不过这样鳄鱼的形状就显得十分怪异了。如果是音符的话，又有什么比钢琴更合适呢？<br/>将鳄鱼变成一个钢琴的形状，弹到某几个琴键的时候琴盖就会突然闭合！这个主意太妙了！“啊哈！”Korey一拍大腿从床上跳了下来，兴奋得眉飞色舞。将动物变成静物他都会，鳄鱼变成钢琴又怎么会是问题？变成钢琴之后他甚至不需要考虑如何让琴键发声，Korey越想越觉得自己是个天才。他激动地冲进书房开始寻找相关的变形书籍。刚刚早上十点半，Artour想必没有起床，遑论会出现在书房。Korey毫不畏惧地在书架之间穿梭，看见可能相关的书籍就抱在怀里，一边找一边哼起了不成调的曲子。<br/>Korey抱着这些书，一读就是一上午，吃完午饭之后又即刻往卧室里钻，换来Artour和Sumail狐疑的目光。直到天色暗下来时Korey才走出房间，伸了个大大的懒腰，回头看了眼床上放着的玩具钢琴露出一个满意的笑容。他还没把Artour的礼物包起来，因为他知道自己的变形咒最多持续十几个小时，现在包起来等后天早晨拆礼物的时候必定会露馅，不如现在看看它到底能持续多少小时。<br/> </p><p>“爸爸，晚上吃什么呀？”Korey穿着厚实的羊毛袜步履轻快地走下楼。<br/>冬天的英国太阳落山的很早，不过下午四点刚过，天已经完全黑了。客厅里灯火通明，壁炉里的火也烧得很旺。Sumail正靠在藤制的摇椅上闭目养神。听到Korey的问题，他睁开眼睛挑了挑眉，露出一个笑容。<br/>“芝士披萨。”<br/>Korey发出一声哀嚎。<br/>“吵什么吵！”Artour抬起头不满地吼道。他正趴在壁炉前厚实的地毯上，对着一本书、一张羊皮纸、和一对耳朵在研究些什么。<br/>Korey倒是不怕，索性往Artour身边一躺，一边念叨着一边往Artour的笔记上瞥。好像是伸缩耳。<br/>“爹，我们都连着吃了三天的芝士披萨了，你不腻吗？普莱德街上的麦当劳都比披萨好吃。”温暖的空气舔舐着他的皮肤，炉火在耳边劈啪作响。Korey感到一阵倦意，惬意地打了个哈欠。<br/>“你想吃就自己去买呗。”<br/>Korey在地毯上翻了个身，用胳膊撑起半边身子望向窗外。天空中有零星的雪花飘落。在这样寒冷的天气里出门，还要穿过五条街才能走到麦当劳店里，Korey内心有一百个不愿意。但是为了自己的晚餐……他咬了咬牙站起身来。<br/>“自己买就买！”<br/>说着他拖着沉重的脚步上了楼，准备换两件厚实的麻瓜衣服。上楼的时候，他还听见楼下Artour喊道：“帮我带一份巧克力冰激凌！”<br/>“也帮我带份薯条。”Sumail说。<br/>Korey气得咬牙切齿。爸爸和老爹明明都不想吃芝士披萨，只是懒得出门买罢了！他愤愤地想，随手从衣柜中扥出一件灰色的高领毛衣套在头上，走到书桌旁从抽屉里翻找麻瓜货币。他记得上次给Artour买完圣诞礼物之后还剩了一些，只是不知道被自己随手丢到哪里去了。<br/>正在此时，楼下传来两声“噗嗤”声，之后他听到了Roman叔叔愉快的声音。Korey一愣，竖起耳朵听了片刻，确认是Roman叔叔的声音后三步并作两步，飞快地跑下台阶。<br/>“Roman叔叔！”他欢喜地叫道，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，扑进Roman的怀抱。<br/>“嘿，小伙子，好久不见。在霍格沃茨过得好吗？”Roman笑得灿烂，一把将Korey抱起原地转了一圈，放下时夸张地撑着腰，一副气喘吁吁的样子，“嚯，重了不少啊。看起来过得不错。”<br/>Sumail说Korey长胖的时候他毫不介意，现在反倒是在Roman面前涨红了脸。<br/>“估计是Sumail把厨房的位置告诉你了吧？”一旁的Yawar笑着帮腔。<br/>“嘿嘿。Yawar叔叔，好久不见。”Korey走上前去拥抱了一下Yawar，笑着对他眨了眨眼。<br/>“我告诉他厨房的位置可不是为了让他每天吃夜宵的。”Sumail双手抱在胸前一脸促狭，“你小子回家见到我们的时候都没这么高兴。”<br/>“不是为了让他有夜宵吃吗？”Artour一愣。<br/>Sumail揽过Artour的腰说：“不，主要是为了他从Peter那里关禁闭回来有些慰藉。”<br/>所有人都笑了。Korey的脸红到了耳根。<br/>“哈哈哈，估计没少被Peter关禁闭吧？”Roman拍了拍Korey的肩膀。<br/>连Yawar都投来了同情的眼神。“Peter没为难你吧？”<br/>大家既理所当然又满不在乎的语气让Korey感到十分窘迫，想起Dager教授在课上对他的当中嘲笑和几次禁闭，他气得脱口而出：“他简直是在刁难我！他一共关了我5次禁闭。他在课上问我还没讲到的内容，还嘲笑我的肿胀药水能让病人二次中毒。至少我记得在移开坩埚之后加豪猪刺。”<br/>说完他就感到后悔了。他简直是不打自招，将自己在魔药课上的糗事一股脑抖搂了出来。尤其是他想到每次关禁闭确实都事出有因，自己在课上被提问也是因为自己开小差，而肿胀药水……它诡异的颜色和惨不忍睹的样子，恐怕Dager教授说让人中毒都是轻了。遑论Dager教授还在关禁闭的时候对他很友好。<br/>“啧，我就知道Peter那个德性他改不了。”Artour哼了一声，盘腿坐回了地板上。<br/>“老爹你们当年也是他教的魔药吗？”<br/>“上他的课我可是倒了八辈子霉了。虽然老鼻涕虫那副攀枝附叶的样子也令人厌恶，但Peter简直是刁钻、苛刻、装腔作势、还婆婆妈妈。”<br/>“但你不得不承认他是个认真负责且很有天赋的魔药教授。而且他竟然并不偏袒斯莱特林的学生。”Sumail横躺在沙发上，既没有认同也没有反驳Artour的说法。<br/>“而且他只教了我们一年。”Yawar接口。<br/>“那是因为他喜欢你。”Artour哼了一声，“也就你和Ludwig喜欢他。亏得只教了我们一年。”<br/>Sumail的笑容微微一滞。他挠了挠自己的头发，云淡风轻地开口：“这就叫天赋。”<br/>Artour翻了个白眼，随口附和，又一头扎回到伸缩耳的研究当中去了。气氛有些微妙，Roman和Yawar还站在原地，似乎在拼命想转移一个新的话题。Artour和Sumail则看起来毫不在意，却也没有人再接话，将Roman和Yawar晾在了那里。<br/>“Roman叔叔！”Korey连忙叫道，冲上去抓住Roman的胳膊，“您带了什么吃的，能分一些给今天晚饭吗？就一点点！爸爸说晚上又要吃芝士披萨了。”<br/>Roman笑出声来，提了提手里纸袋。“确实是吃芝士披萨，不过我还带了夏威夷披萨和肉食者披萨、两大份蔬菜沙拉、和牡蛎奶油浓汤。”<br/>Korey欢呼地蹦了起来，率先向厨房走去。“我去给大家拿餐具！您需要帮忙我把东西摆出来吗？”<br/>“好啊，我和Yawar负责给大家分晚饭，你摆餐具就好。”<br/>“现在不嚷着要去吃麦当劳了？”Sumail在沙发上换了个更舒服的姿势，撑起头戏谑地望向Korey。后者向他吐了吐舌头便消失在了厨房里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞晚餐格外的丰盛。<br/>餐桌上早早就摆上了一只肥硕的火鸡，它鲜亮的皮在烛光下泛着光泽，显得十分美味。Korey早就坐不住了，一边心不在焉地跟Yawar叔叔聊天，一边向厨房的方向探头探脑、使劲嗅着。起初他还为没有闻到羊排的味道而倍感担忧，但在看到桌上摆着的德式猪肘子时，他大大的吞咽了下口水。他觉得自己整个味蕾都被唤醒了。由于Yawar不吃猪肉的缘故，Roman特意多带了两道菜。法式杂鱼汤散发着诱人的鲜香；另一道开胃菜看起来像是炸面团或者炸丸子一样，Roman叔叔说那道菜叫章鱼烧，是有名的日本小吃。<br/>每到这时，Korey都觉得自己是这世界上最幸福的人。<br/>餐桌上的话题大多总是围绕孩子的，Hassan家也不例外。即便Roman叔叔非常乐于给大家讲述自己的日本之行，他也坚持认为他精彩丰富的讲述应该留到晚饭之后，而不是因为自己说的太多而耽误了吃饭。<br/>“毕竟这里有些人可是在狼吞虎咽，一不留神我可能就没饭吃了呢。”Roman对Korey眨了眨眼。<br/>Korey咧嘴一笑，大块咀嚼着猪肘子。猪肘子的皮被炸得金黄酥脆，但里面的肉依旧嫩的入口即化，味道丰富饱满。他觉得自己满嘴都是幸福的油脂味儿，甚至来不及回答Roman叔叔的话。在他对面，Yawar正小口小口喝着鱼汤，他的盘子里堆满了一口未动的食物。若不是Roman叔叔不停地在往他的盘子里夹菜，恐怕Yawar确实要吃不饱了，Korey这样想着，心虚地嚼得慢了一些。<br/>话题从Korey对每门课教授的印象转到万圣节的晚宴，再到他在霍格沃茨打的第一场雪仗，最后无可避免地聊到了魁地奇。这下连Korey都不能光顾着吃了。他手舞足蹈地描述着他是如何在魁地奇选拔赛中凭借着极其灵活的转弯和一个漂亮的翻滚在众多找球手中脱颖而出的，又声情并茂地描述他第一场比赛时天气的理想、比分的跌宕起伏、观众的喝彩，当然少不了他在最关键的时刻抓住了金色飞贼为团队赢得胜利。Sumail以十分骄傲的眼神望着他，说这就是天赋，并对Magnusson校长取消了一年级生不能参与魁地奇选拔的规定而感到满意。Artour也夸奖了两句，说小时候没白训练他，还粗声粗气地嘱咐他比赛时要认真专注，不要老东张西望丢掉机会。Roman则仔细询问每一个细节，似乎打定主意不想让Korey吃饭——当然，他也是真心对Korey的表现感兴趣。Yawar也加入进讨论来，时而赞叹几句，时而对他们的战术给出一些建议。<br/>“话说回来，我还挺惊讶你没有要请朋友假期到家里来做客的。”Roman话锋一转。<br/>“因为除了这几天以外，您都不在家里啊。我可不希望我的朋友天天陪我们吃速冻食品。”Korey瞄了一眼角落里的冰箱。<br/>Korey对冰箱可谓又爱又恨。因为他们家住在麻瓜街道的缘故，家里难得的有电源，虽然冰箱依旧是家里唯一的电器。自从家里有了冰箱，Sumail和Artour经常会去麻瓜的商店里买很多速冻食品堆在冷冻柜里。冷冻柜被施了无痕伸展咒，里面囤积的速冻披萨、鱼排、鸡柳、土豆、混合蔬菜能吃几星期乃至几个月。起初Korey很高兴。速冻食品连他也可以做，只要放进烤炉或者锅里加热一下就行了。但半年之后他就吃腻了，速冻食品的品牌和口味每种都吃了好几遍。又过了几个月，他简直看到速冻食品就反胃，宁愿去吃麻瓜的泡面。<br/>直到有一次，他去Roman叔叔家度假。假期快结束的时候Korey一想到回家要面对的伙食就垂头丧气的，哀求着Roman能不能多留他几天。Roman在得知原因之后既无奈又好笑，悄悄教了他保鲜咒的用法，之后给他做了很多吃的，让他放到冰箱里的冷藏室里吃上几天。从那之后起，每次Hassan家去饭馆吃饭、Roman叔叔来访、Korey得到一些闲钱自己可以出去买些饭菜，他都会将剩余的统统放进冷藏室里，再施一个保鲜咒。从那以后，他万分感谢有冰箱的存在。<br/>Roman和Yawar笑了起来。<br/>“嘿，不能这样说！之前你要请朋友到家里玩，我也是请他们到饭店吃饭的。”Artour为自己打抱不平道。<br/>“你想请哪个朋友到家里来啊？”Sumail的下巴放在交握的手上，眯起眼睛笑着注视着Korey，“是那个叫埃斯特小姑娘吗？”<br/>“哼，一天天不好好念书女朋友交的倒挺快。”Artour语气鄙夷，脸上却带着笑意，虽然那笑怎么看都带着几分讽刺。<br/>Korey脸红了。“埃斯特不是我女朋友。”<br/>显然没人把他的话当真。<br/>“家族遗传。这点像你爸。”Yawar终于将盘子里的沙拉和火鸡吃完了，慢慢放下了刀叉。<br/>“那家族遗传怎么没传给你啊，哥？”Sumail毫不客气地回击，换来Yawar有些发红的耳朵。Roman笑着深情地望了Yawar一眼，在桌下握住Yawar的手捏了捏。Yawar的脸似乎更红了些，但他迎上Roman的目光也腼腆地笑了。<br/>Korey有些尴尬地低下头拼命往嘴里扒沙拉，心里祈祷着这个话题赶紧过去。但大人们显然津津乐道。<br/>“我跟你讲，这小子到学校之后给我们寄的第二封信里就提到了这姑娘。”Sumail说。<br/>“哪家的孩子啊？”Roman笑问。<br/>Sumail耸了耸肩，将目光投向了Korey。Korey感到所有人的目光都盯着他，他的脖子几乎要烧起来一般。<br/>“额……”他缓缓抬起头，抓了抓脖子，“奥利凡德。”<br/>大家的脸上闪现过一丝诧异。<br/>“你小子可以啊。”Roman赞叹道。<br/>“那你可得好好对人家，别跟你爹一样傻里傻气的。”Sumail的话虽是调笑，语气却是认真。<br/>“你才傻里傻气！”Artour反驳，“她跟她爷爷一样古怪吗？”<br/>Korey听得莫名其妙，听到Artour的问题稍稍松了口气——这至少是一个他回答的上来的问题。<br/>“不，不，她很好相处，在魔药课上给了我不少帮助，草药和神奇生物方面也很厉害。哦对了，她还是Roman叔叔你的忠实粉丝呢！”<br/>“我的忠实粉丝？”<br/>“是啊是啊。她订了《三个船锚和一个船长》的杂志，你的专栏每期都看。”<br/>“哈哈哈，那她手艺应该不错，应该让她教你两招。”<br/>Korey讪讪一笑。“我不一定学得会。你的菜谱我也看了看，我觉得都挺难的。倒是报纸里的故事挺有意思的。”<br/>“哦？”Roman快速瞥了Sumail一眼，“什么故事啊？”<br/>“咳，就是小报主编自己瞎写的一些故事，讲的什么格林德沃时代两个人相爱，但因为战争不得不对立、分开的故事，中间还被另一个人插了一脚。”Korey私自翻了个白眼。<br/>Roman瞪大了眼睛，跟Yawar对视了一眼，之后埋下头将碗里剩的汤一口喝了下去。但Korey分明看见他扬起的嘴角。<br/>“什么乱七八糟的故事。我就知道Lasse写不出什么正经东西。”Artour不屑道。<br/>“你说的，是《我的一个巫师朋友吧》。”Sumail挑了挑眉，将盘子里剩下的玉米粒聚到一起，餐叉刮过盘子发出刺耳的声音。<br/>“你看过？”Korey惊诧极了。<br/>“看过。不过你没看到最后吧？最后可是你所谓‘中间插了一脚’的人跟Ryan终成眷属了。”Sumail挑了挑眉，“你读魔药课本不仔细，读小说也不仔细吗？”<br/>Korey撇了撇嘴，沉默了片刻开口，颇有些委屈的意味：“我看完了。但我觉得这不公平，明明Zach爱着Ryan爱得更深。”<br/>“咳咳咳——”<br/>Korey抬起头，见Roman叔叔喝汤呛到了，Yawar叔叔正慌忙拍着他的背。<br/>“Roman叔叔，你没事吧？”<br/>Roman摆了摆手，咳嗽了好一会才缓过劲来。他喘着气，喝了几口水拍了拍自己的胸口。<br/>“没事没事，你们都吃完了吧？我和Yawar去洗碗。”说着，他端起自己的盘子走到水池边，转头喊了句，“哦对了，Artour，你来帮我准备一下饭后甜点和热巧克力吧。”<br/>“行吧行吧，不过我吃得挺撑的了。”Artour站起身来伸了个大大的懒腰，脸上露出一副满足的笑容。他将自己的餐具递给Yawar，后者从善如流地接过了。<br/>“是吗？你真这么认为？”Sumail冷不丁地问道。<br/>“什么？认为什么？”Korey一时间没反应过来，只见Sumail十分严肃地盯着他，仿佛他刚才问的是黑魔法防御术的重要知识点。Korey被注视得心虚了，别开目光模模糊糊地回答，“是，是啊……我觉得是吧。”<br/>“那恐怕你没读懂那个故事。”Sumail说着站起身来，把剩下的小半只火鸡放进冰箱，“当然，也可能是作者写的太垃圾了。去看看今天的甜点是什么。”<br/>他笑着拍了拍Korey的肩膀，对他眨了眨眼，转身走出了厨房。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>